Knight of Abyss and Sage of Twilight
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. Rate M for Mature. OC/OCC like Naruto. Female Naruto/Mito
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto has been summoned in the Great Holy Grail War with a wish to enjoy a nice second life and server a certain Wise Queen. Mito is summoned with a wish to save and fix her relationship with her brother that her parents neglected and disowned. **

** Berserker and Saver will leave an impact on this Grail War and towards the Grand Order.**

** Rated M for Mature.**

**Crossover:** **Naruto, Dark Souls, and Fate Series.**

* * *

**AN: Umu, Hello everyone and welcome to the new story. I thought of having this story on FF and see what you all think. This story was inspired to me by good friends of mine and I'm happy for their support. Great thanks to guys and girls for supporting my work and my friends for helping me out. **

**For those that like to shoot fire at me, now that won't bother me as I will just use your flames to roast you all up like chickens, after cutting the heads off, of course, hehehehe. **

**But anyway, I don't own anything and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1******:** A Knight's Sacrifice: One Life for Another **

_"All of you…forgive me…for I have availed you nothing."_ – Artorias in Dark Souls III

_In an old tale within Japan tells a tale about two heroes of that time._

_One that was neglected by his parents, who didn't have chakra or the promise to be an heir of the clans. The son, the Wolf Knight breaks away and becomes the Abysswalker._

_The other strive to have family back together and saves the world, breaking the circle of hatred and brings hope. The daughter, the Fox Sage and becomes the Second Sage of the Six Paths._

_This was the story of Artorias the Abysswalker and Mito Namikaze the Fox Sage, the two Servants of the Great Holy Grail and the impact they leave on towards the war and each other._

**Church (Red Faction)**

Within the Church that has the Red Faction (minus Saber and her master) make base at thanks to Priest Shirou Kotomine and the Servants of Red were doing their own thing until orders come from their masters or the priest informs them.

Just outside the Church, around the back had a few birds being fed by a Servant that was enjoying his peace and quiet.

It was a young man wearing armor black as night which looks corrupted by the Abyss due to his armor looking putrefied, oozing an aura of darkness. His great shield was on his back. He possesses a Greatsword that has also been consumed yet is still far from ineffective and stabbed into the ground that was a few feet by him. By the helmet had a blue shroud by his helm.

This was one of the Servants of Red, Berserker of Red to hit the nail on the head.

The knight heard footsteps coming towards him which got his attention and scare the birds away to fly away, getting him to lower his head and sighed. It was the way it was, but let's see who show up.

It was a mature and beautiful woman with long black hair as night, golden eyes that are sited like a snake, a black dress that was black as night, and long pointed elf-like ears coming to pass her hair. This was another Servant of Red, Assassin of Red or by her true name that she shared with the knight, Semiramis, the Wise Queen of Assyria. A Queen that the knight has vowed to serve more so than his master that doesn't show him or herself to him. Coward act and not in favor of the knight.

"Yes, my Queen," Berserker greeted with a knee before his Queen.

"Rise up my knight. I have a task for you that my master request of you and your skills," Semiramis said, having the knight getting up on his feet.

"What does your master request of me, my Queen?" Berserker asked.

"To test your blade against the Black Faction. We need to know what we are up against and this shall be your time to strike against our enemies, Knight of Gwyn," Semiramis answered.

The Berserker or Knight of Gwyn nodded his head before taking a knee before the Empress and lowered his head.

"Then I shall taste my blade against the Black Faction that holds the Grail with no victory. I shall test them in your name my Queen Semiramis," Berserker vowed to his new Queen, who he tested more than his mystery master and strive to sever a ruler as he did in his past life.

Semiramis smiled at the knight's vows as her right hand rubbed kindly on the knight's helm and was grateful for such a knight to serve and listen to her. If only she had a knight like him in her lifetime and maybe something else.

Berserker rises on his feet, walking towards his Greatsword to grab and started to take part for his mission in the name of his queen.

"You will have a backup from Archer and Rider, Berserker. Be safe, my knight, Artorias," Semiramis said, seeing the knight leaving but stopped to turn around and nodded his head at the Wise Queen which caused her to smile.

Berserker or Artorias kept walking forward before disappearing in the abyss, his spirit form and moved towards where his mission will start.

Semiramis turn around to see one of her familiars, a drove following the knight and couldn't help herself to think back on how she met one of the Knights of Gwyn.

There were a good number of knights that some will remember to this very day. Some were heroes that die by the dark or fallen knights that become something worse.

Only a few knights that strive, Lord Gwyn, are long remembered and recorded into the Throne of Heroes.

In Gwyn's Age of Fire, there were four knights, who are recorded into the Throne of Heroes for their trials and legend.

The first was Hawkeye Gough, who fought in the first war against the Dragons. He exalted in the thrill of the hunt as he plucks dragons out of the sky with his enormous great bow. Soon the only dragons left were in his memories which he revisited endlessly. He will be summoned as an Archer-Class Servant.

The second was who fought on the land against the dragons was Ornstein, the Dragon Slayer. He wielded a long lightning cross spear that could be stamped deep into a stone dragon's hide. It was said that spear was formed an exiled god of war, but it has never been investigated. He will be more likely to be summoned as a Lancer.

The third was Ciana, one of the Lord's Blade and very well skilled assassin under Gwyn. She killed for Gwyn in the Age of Fire to follow. She was as deadly as she is beautiful. She would be summoned as an Assassin.

But now of none were as well-equipped as the last knight of Gwyn, the Great-Knight Artorias himself. The Wolf Knight or the Abysswalker as many called him, was the best knight to serve under Gwyn. He shows up and rose up within the ranks to become one of the best knights. It was rumored that he and Ciaran were lovers which were true, and the great knight had a few more as well. He was also known to ride and have an animal ally named the Great Wolf Sif. He was must lucky be summoned as a Saber Class Servant but can also be a Berserker with his Mad Enhancement at Rank E for safety and good reasons.

The smile never left the Wise Queen of Assyria as she remembered when Artorias stood before her and made his vow of serving her, and only her, not his master. His master didn't show up and shows the act of cowardice. He didn't like that and was willing to serve a Queen instead of a coward.

The Assassin of Red was very touched by the Knight's and respect her for who she is. A strong woman that is his Queen and will protect her whenever she calls him. Again, she really wishes that Artorias was in her time, they would have done a lot of work like now.

Semiramis knows that Artorias and other two Servants will come back from their mission as she believes in the Great Knight. He wasn't just now to be a single Knight but has worked with allies and understand the code of arms of combination.

The mission will start soon enough.

**Somewhere in Japan **

In Japan, had a temple and an old Kanata resting, waiting for its owner to take it once again. Soon a ruin summoning circle formed and within a powerful force of light shines through the whole temple. Smoke surrounded the area and dies down to show a female samurai rising from her knee position. She walked towards the kanata, grabbing it to have her magic clean it and strapped on her hip. The warrior leaves the temple with a mission, a wish, and reason to be in this Grail War. She will fulfill it as she never breaks a promise and vows to fix one, she failed in one life.

This Grail War has gotten interesting and something will happen next time.

**Forest (Black Faction) **

Within the forest, near the Black Faction base, has Berserker of Red matching towards the castle and gain the attention of the Black Servants. It was a battle that fills excitement within the Great Knight but also cation and is on guard against the enemy servants. Artorias only felt this worried and concern for himself when he fought Manus, protected his friend Sif, and the walk the abyss, but this fight wasn't like that. This time the Wolf Knight wasn't alone nor will be facing the enemy servants alone either. So, this will be a total differently fight then his past adventures and something he looks forward too.

Before the Knight Servant could move, four earth golems crawled out of the ground and stood against the Great Knight. The golems started to match against the knight and the said to draw out his weapon. His great shield came onto his left arm in a black mist while he draws out his Greatsword with his right hand.

With a powerful right swing of his Greatsword, Artorias swung a powerful air slash towards the first golem that attacked him and destroyed the earth into the piece to become dirt again. The next two golems charged the knight but were destroyed easily with two attacks.

The last golem stood still but started to take slow steps back as Berserker was closing in on him like a wolf coming in for his prey.

Then Artorias lunged forward and thrust his Greatsword into the golem's gut, knocking the earth creature down into the ground and stabbed the gut a few times to make sure the core was destroyed for good. The earth golem twitched a few times as the knight stabbed him but soon fall dead into the dirt.

Berserker of Red brought his sword up and placed it on his right shoulder, knowing that it was over for now and looked up in the trees to see two his allies hiding in the shadows. They have got up and now touch base with notes.

The Knight jumped on one of the tree branches and looked to see his two allies on this mission.

The first was Archer of Red, who was a young woman with blonde hair that had the top had green with lion-like ears, green eyes, and a lion tail. She wore a forest green battle dress, skirt, battle boots, and carried a longbow by her side.

The second was Rider of Red, who was a young man with green spiky hair and yellow raptor-like eyes. He wore black clothing with silver Greek battle armor with an orange wrapped around his chest that reaches to his knees.

"No Servants of Black yet, but my attack will get their attention soon enough," Artorias informed before he looked

"Indeed. Do you think we should keep going Rider?" Archer asked, turning her head to the Greek Rider while having an eye forward to keep an eye out for any servants.

"If you want too then go right ahead, Nee-san," Rider said with one close and smirk on his face.

"My name is Atalanta. Stop calling me sister, Achilles," Archer, or Atalanta, snapped quietly before looking forward.

Artorias shook his head and said, "He just trying to form a sibling bond with you, Atalanta. Bonds are known to be formed in war. He means to no hard feelings."

This caused Rider or Achilles to laugh a little and said, "Artorias is right. Don't sweat it."

Atalanta grunted a little but understands their words.

Also, on a good note, Artorias had shared his true name with his fellow alley Servants as a sign of honor and trust. So, there was that and moving on.

"So anyway, how about we go take a look on what we are up against," Achilles offered with a smile on his face.

"Agree and this will work out great for us to see the Black Faction firsthand. I could already guess that the golems were made by a Caster Servant," Artorias agreed and informed.

"Very well, but if we are outnumbered. We fall back, our masters will be fine with that," Atalanta said before looking out for Servants or golems that dare to pop up after the beating that the knight gave them.

'Masters', that word hit to the core of three servants, mostly Achilles and Artorias now. The Rider servant looked at this right hand, thinking deeply of the pact he has with his master and was having a hard time it. The Berserker glowed about his coward and faceless master, hating him and was more willing to server his Queen instead, but did think on why he never has seen his master and seem odd.

"Our masters huh? Hey Nee-san, Artorias, have you ever seen your master's face" Achilles asked, being in deep thought.

Artorias shook his head and said, "No and the good reason I should never meet my coward master. I rather server a lord or lady instead."

"I haven't either. The only master that I met was the priest that is Assassin of Red's Master," Atalanta resounded as she thinks about the pact and watched for any trouble in case an attack happens.

"Hmm, the pact is there. We gain information from our masters, orders come and go, but he or she never show themselves to us," Achilles said, being troubled and started to think about this situation.

"This is an odd situation," Artorias said, agreeing with Rider and understand what he meant.

While the Berserker servant hates cowards that can't fight or a master that won't stand by his side but wonder why his master never show up when he was summoned and explain him or herself. Such an odd situation.

Atalanta also agreed with them about their master and servant pact, being odd and needed some answered to their question.

"It's normal for Mages to hide and attack from the shadows, but this seems cowardly," Atalanta commented.

The three Servants looked back at the spot that had the golems destroyed, seeing nothing so far and wonder if the Black Faction will come.

Atalanta's eyes widen for a second before narrowing as she senses something ahead.

"Something wrong?" Artorias asked in concern as Rider shared the same for their ally Servant.

The Huntress didn't answer at first as she looks closer head and said, "It's them."

The Black Faction was coming and now the second battle of the Grail War can start. The Servants of Red to form a plan and begin their battle.

**Time Skip **

Somewhere in an open area had trees surrounding it and stone pillars pointing up. The Servants of Black had come and seen two Servants of Red were here. Berserker of Red was knee down with both of his hands on the Greatsword, sending a pray and wanting for the Black Faction as to throw at him. Rider of Red was leaning up against a tree with his spear on his shoulders and closed his eyes, waiting for the enemy to come to him as the Great Knight was up and will wait for those that come to him.

Little did the Black Faction know is that Archer of Red was hiding in the tree at far and waited to make her move.

**Dark Souls** **Artorias of the Abyss: Knight Artorias OST **

The Great Knight rose his head up to see the first servant of Black coming too, being a Rider Servant from the looks of it. Rider of Black had come out to the battlefield with a golden holy lance ready and smiled as well. **(Astolfo will be female to avoid traps)**

"Hello Berserker of Red, I'm Rider of Black and I shall be your opponent!" Rider cheerful said.

Berserker didn't speak but nodded his head and stood up on his feet as to draw out his Greatsword out of the dirt. His left arm was covered in shadow before having a Greatshield appearing before him. The Wolf Knight was ready for battle.

"Oh? That's cool!" Rider said with stars in her eyes of such display but will get more as some golems have appeared to add her.

The Earth Golems charged at the Great Knight to surround him but failed as Berserker swung his Greatsword and destroyed the golems into pieces with just one swing of his sword. This shocked the Rider servant of such strength and could tell that this wasn't going to be easy as this servant was sane to her.

"You will have to do better, Caster of Black. Now to face you, Rider," Artorias said, turning his full attention towards the young girl as the last golems were dealt with for now.

The Rider of Black was even more shock that this Berserker could talk and was indeed sane, but she moves past that as the battle has started.

"Oh jeez," Rider mumbled before she jumps on a tree oak with her spear ready.

"Berserker of Red, you now face one of Twelfth Paladins of Charlemagne," Rider proudly spoke with her smirk not leaving her face.

Artorias titled his head to the side, wondering who this Rider was as there were a few that server Charlemagne. Twelfth, yes, a but a good number of them are known and number it down to a few. So, which one is Rider of Black is? A good question and only one way to find out as the battle will take place.

"Here I go! Trap of Argalia!" Rider shouted, having her lancer cover in golden mana and pointed at her target – Berserker.

Sensing the danger and power of the Noble Phantom being unleashed, Artorias brought his great shield and blocked the attack that was coming at him. Rider smirked, thinking that she had landed a good hit on the enemy servant and appeared on another side to see the outcome of her attack.

At first, the Black Servant thought that she got the Red Servant but was shocked that her attack was blocked and didn't even damage the shield the not so much Mad Servant held.

"Glad I had this, Hehehe," The Great Knight said with a chuckled as he turns around to face the Rider Servant who recover from her shocked state of mind.

"I figure that your lance is a Noble Phantom and guest that it has an attack effect when it hit its target. Glad that my great shield protects me from that, or my left arm would go into spirit form," Artorias said, getting ready for next attack from Rider or the other Servants.

"I see, that shield must be your Noble Phantom that can block Trap of Argalia's effect, huh. Not bad and awesome," Rider said, liking that shield and this wasn't going to be an easy one.

"My thanks, Paladin of Charlemagne. While I will like to tell you my name from one knight to another, but my Queen won't like that… and the battle is getting started," Artorias said before lunging at the pink-haired servant with his sword swing downwards at her.

Rider rolled out of the way and on time as the attack landed on the ground. The downwards swing from the sword was covered in some shadow like mana and caused the ground to burn for a second before calming down. She will need to be more careful and won't be fighting alone as the backup as shown up.

Five earth golems rise from the ground and surround the Great Knight in order to back up Rider of Black.

From of the corner of his eye, Artorias saw Caster of Black at the sidelines and commanding the golems. So, he was right about Caster making the golems and could guest some who can great such a fine work with these golems. He can worry about that later as the battle was starting.

The Wolf Knight lunged at the first golem and swung his sword downwards to slice the golem in half which broke apart into pieces. He then throws his shield to one golem which took the head off from the powerful force and returns into his left arm to block a fit coming at him.

Artorias then swung his sword to the right which broke the golem apart and soon used his shield to block another attack from Rider. He pushed her off, causing to lose her balance and wide open for an attack, but wasn't the case as the knight attacked another golem instead.

The Great Knight thrust his sword forward, stabbing the golem and moved his sword upwards to break the core apart. The sword was covered in blue shadow flame, burning the golem into ashes and left nothing behind as the fire went out.

The last two golems charged at the knight but were easily taken down by four mana covered arrows that were fired by Archer of Red, who was hiding at the safe and long area from the two battles that were taking place. She saw an opening and fired her arrows at the golems to help her fellow servant.

"My thanks, Archer…now then, let the battle keep on going," Artorias said, thanking his fellow servant and turn his attention to see Lancer of Black coming in battle who is riding a black house with silver armor.

Now it was getting interesting.

**With Archer and Rider of Red**

Achilles saw Saber and Berserker of Black while resting on a tree and stood upright to greet them.

"You two had me waiting. Saber and Berserker, I presume?" Achilles asked, knowing who they are and caused Berserker to grunt her teeth at him.

In the shadows in trees, Atalanta waited for an opening strike and allowed Rider of Red to fight on his own as she did with Berserker of Red.

"Darn, I'm held in such low regard. Sending only two to handle me?" Achilles asked while closing his eyes before opening them back up.

"I'm offended!" Achilles shouted with a smirk on his face and scared many crows to fly away.

The two servants black got their guard up, being ready to fight.

"Rider is my class, but I won't be using my chariot. It'd be grossly disproportionate against only two of you," Achilles said, pointing his spear at his enemies.

Saber and Berserker of Black ready themselves against the Rider of Red, knowing that this Rider Class Servant will not make it easy for them nor will they let up.

"I'll beat the meaning of a real hero–a real warrior– into you," Achilles added, getting ready for servants to come at him.

Saber of Black attacked first while Achilles easily blocked and countered Saber's attacks. He even saw Berserker coming at him from behind, and attacked her legs, causing her to fall into the ground. Saber saw an opening to attack the Rider from behind but failed and his sword was grabbed before being stabbed in the shoulder while grunting a little in pain, before backing away.

Saber and Berserker soon regrouped, seeing that Rider of Red wasn't a servant to take lightly. Achilles tried to talk to Saber into smiling or laughing, but the knight spoked that it might offend others on the battlefield. This caused Rider to close his eyes and waited for his two allies to strike at the opening.

"Yeah, but it could also lead to salvation," Achilles said, as an arrow flew past him towards their target.

Saber grunted in pain as he was launched back by the arrow, onto a tree. He widens his eyes and saw the servant in the shadows of the trees, noticing it was a trap.

"The sneak attack from Nee-san work out perfect. Since your side is fighting our Berserker to knock off the playing fields, I think it's fair to evening the odds," Achilles said, pointing his spear at the mad servant girl.

Berserker grunted her teeth in anger and started to power herself up, causing green lightning to move across her mace. Achilles narrowed his eyes little but didn't see her has a threat to him, though he kept guard and spear up. Before the two servants can attack, Saber somehow got off the tree and pulled his sword to active his Noble Phantom, having a blue aura surrounded him and his sword.

Achilles challenged the Saber of Black to show what he can do, but soon was the shock that the servant stopped all the sudden and disappeared in spirit form. He was taken back and wonder what was going on, maybe his master was upset with him or forced him to retreat. Something was off, but he can now deal with another servant with no trouble.

"That's a shame," Achilles commented, before turning his attention back to Berserker.

The mad servant was about to attack but stopped to listen to her master first, before going in.

"Now then-," Achilles said, but was cut off when a golden arrow shot out of nowhere and into his left shoulder.

Rider grunted in pain a little and was shocked by the sudden attack. The shock that he felt pain, and that someone caught him off guard. He can tell that the servant that fired at him was an Archer Class Servant, but he didn't know who. Before he could be saying else, more arrows fire at him and acted to roll out of the way. Berserker lugged at him but changed her plan and ran into the forest to find the other servant.

"Tch, so you've come Berserker of Black," Atalanta said as she draws her bow and arrow out, having the arrow covered in green mana and ready to fire at well.

"For your recklessness…you'll pay for it in blood!" Atalanta shouted, before firing her mana covered arrow towards the mad servant.

But before the arrow hit Berserker, another arrow came out nowhere and shoot the other down like it was nothing. This shocked the Servant of Red, on how fast the Archer of Black was and how he can hurt Rider of Red.

"The other Archer…fine then!" Atalanta called out before firing three arrows at the mad servant girl.

The Berserker of Black kept moving forward towards the Servant of Red. The Archer was about to strike, but then it hit her like a bullet, and she understood what was going on.

"I guess this is it," Atalanta commented with a smirk on her face before she jumped out of the way.

Berserker of Black clashed into the tree, having fallen and saw the Red Servant leaving all the sudden. Archer was smart and need to fall back, the servants of Black will come after them after dealing with Berserker of Red, and they need to regroup.

"Berserker of Black, I'm putting our fight on hold for now. Rider, Berserker fall back!" Atalanta called out before disappearing into the shadows.

Achilles heard his ally said but was having a hard time fighting off Archer of Black. The Archer could hurt him and know all his moves. This made him happy that he found a service that could be challenged for him and looked forward in fighting him again, but the next he will see his face. Rider of Red soon called his chariot and used it to make his getaway. The servants of Red had what they need and will report to ally servants.

**With Berserker of Red **

While with Berserker of Red, he was dodging the spikes that were come out of the ground and used the stone pillars to his edge. He had destroyed a few golems and took a few swings to blocks at Rider. He could guess that Lancer of Black must have a Noble Phantom that is built around his homeland and could command these spikes to impale him but wasn't working and the battle could get more deadly.

The battle was stopped when…

"Rider, Berserker fall back!" A female voice called out, being Archer of Red calling out to her allies to fall back and was a smart move.

Artorias was no coward but was smart and know that he can't fight the whole Black Faction. A few servants, maybe, but all seven, no thanks and time to play smart.

Putting his shield to grip both hands onto the Greatsword, Artorias swung his sword downwards and unleashes a powerful blue flame mana burst onto the ground to spread outwards. Rider of Black had jumped backward to avoid the attack while the other servants were at a safe spot.

Once the fire went down, Berserker of Red was gone and left the area, thanks to mana burst. Not much happening at this second battle of the Great Holy Grail War, but something else was going to happen.

**Time Skip**

**Fate/Apocrypha OST: Savior**

We now see our Great Knight wandering around the forest, near the Black Faction and felt something was going to happen which was the reason he stays behind. He double-backed his tracks, making it look like he left with the Archer and Rider of Red. It was working for now and there's no telling how long it will last but should be worth it.

Artorias would also trust this feeling of something going to happen as it had happened a good number of times of his past life. He wanders around the forest until he fought was happening and this got his attention to head towards that area.

The Great Knight's travels came to see Saber of Black having his sword at Rider Black and wondered why infighting was happening. He was going to join in but stopped when he saw the Servant of the Sword disarmed himself and now wonder. He watched the rest play out to see Rider running and caring about a small boy that was close to death, thanks to Saber's master.

The master was upset with his servant to the point he was punched in the gut and knock out by the force.

Artorias had nothing against that as he would do the same but still wonder why and decided to come out of the shadows to make himself know.

"Saber of Black, Berserker of Red," A female voice called out, getting the knights' attention to look at the source of the voice and saw Ruler herself standing before them.

The Great Knight had watched the battle between Saber of Black and Lancer of Red which had Ruler seeing it firsthand and even knows the Servant of the Sword's true name, being Siegfried. A knight like Artorias and two was alike in some way.

"Ruler," Siegfried said.

"Ruler? And why you are here, Berserker?" Rider asked, being puzzled of seeing the knight again.

"I came here as I felt that something was going to happen. It seems a bad one, seeing this poor boy hunt," Artorias answered with his head down at seeing someone hunt when they have no part in this war.

A poor soul gets got in the crossfire and was sad to see.

"I have once again lost sight of my path. He wishes nothing of me, yet I nearly abandoned him. I stop thinking for myself and let others decide for me," Siegfried said in honest with his head down before looking at the boy at near death.

"What on earth happened?" Ruler asked, wanting to know what happens here.

Artorias wonder the same thing and mostly on Siegfried.

"I may be reasonable for any misfortune he encounters…but there's still something I will like to president to him," Siegfried said before doing something that shock the three servants before him.

The Dragon Blood Knight used his right hand, cutting into his gut and reaching for his heart. This was shocking the servants of him doing this.

"No please wait! You must!" Ruler called out, hoping to stop the Saber, but didn't work as it was too late now.

Siegfried grunted in pain as he pulled his own heart out of his chest and slowly walked towards the boy. He took a knee and placed his heart for the boy to take. As the heart merged into the boy, it healed him.

"He sacrifices his life for him," Ruler and Artorias said in a union of such a noble act.

The boy soon started to breathe as he was healing and back from the near-death to the land of the living.

"But what will happen to you?" Rider asked.

"One life is sacrificed to save another. A fair tire, right?" Siegfried replied as he sat down on a rock.

"No, it's not," Rider said.

"Why will do such a thing?" Ruler asked, wondering why the Saber will do this.

"Sir Siegfried why would save that boy even he didn't ask for help?" Artorias asked, wondering the same and was happy for the boy will live, but still why?

Why Siegfried will do this?

Siegfried smiled a little and said, "I wanted to fulfill my own wish instead only allow myself to let others decided for me. Pores it was very self-center of me, but I could not rid myself of this desire. If only once, I wanted to save someone on my own will and take pride in that. Evening no one begs me too. Evening my help was unwanted. This is was something I have been wishing to do for a long time."

This speech had hit the core of Ruler and Rider but Artorias was hit hard the most as remind him of a few events he did the same. One to save the love of his life and the last one to protect his friend. He saved and protected them on his own free will even they didn't want it and fight to the end. The Great Knight did anyway because he can and was a desire he enjoyed to his heart. He understands Siegfried and sees him in a high guard now. Enough to make one promise, one knight to another.

"Ruler, I'm sorry to ask of this of you. But I want you to grant that boy his freedom," Siegfried requested as his body was starting to be cover in blue mana and close on returning back to the Throne of Heroes.

"That is…," Ruler trailed off, not sure about this.

"I beg you," Saber of Back begged with his smile not leaving his face.

Ruler stood quiet for a second, thinking to later made her mind up and said, "I give you my word that I will do all I can."

Artorias then walked towards Siegfried, being in front of him with his sword placed out and vowed, "And I promise Sir Siegfried as well. I, One of the Knights of Lord Gwyn, Knight Artorias, vow to protect that boy and grant him his freedom to the very end. I will do everything in my power to teach him to be a knight if he wishes and finds his reason to live in this world. That's my promise. One knight to another."

Siegfried smiled at this kind vow and was happy to meet the Wolf Knight, an evening for a short awhile, but was still glad and nodded his head of the vow.

"Rider, please tell my master, that I'm sorry and wasn't worthy enough to be his servant to the end," Siegfried said, feeling he was closer on fading away.

"That's not true! It's not! Please don't go! Stay with us!" Rider shouted but was useless as the Saber was fading away and was done.

"I have no regrets…thank you," Siegfried said his last words as he disappeared in blue energy and return to the Throne.

"Fare thee well, Sir Siegfried. I never met a hero quite as kind as you," Ruler said with a smile on her face before turning back to the Great Knight who took a knee and gives the boy something of his own.

Instead his heart, Artorias summoned one of his Noble Phantom, the Cleansing Greatshield. The shield started to glow in gold and blue light, being mana channeling divine power for its new master. The Great Knight placed his shield on the boy's right hand to risk and soon had it transform for the boy. The shield transformed into a silver wolf bracelet with green eyes.

"Why give up one of your Noble Phantoms, Artorias?" Ruler asked, knowing that the knight made his vow to protect the boy and wonder why he will give his shield.

"While I made my vow to protect this boy, but with the Grail War in place, it will need me. So, I shall have my shield to protect him in times of need as a knight doesn't need a sword, but they also need a shield to protect his reason and strengthen it. It might have weakened me, but I'm fine with my choice and have no regrets of what happened," Artorias answered, having his left arm going numb once he was done speaking and it was part of his lore.

During his battle against the chaos, Artorias' left arm was broken when he used the last of his strength to protect his longtime friend. So, if he gives up the shield-like he did in his past then his left arm will be useless for a day or two. He will have to be careful, but he did when fighting the one person that could rival him with one hand wielding his Greatsword.

"Thank you Sir Artorias," Ruler thanked which the knight nodded his head in kind.

The three servants watched the boy healed from his wounds and bare witness the transformation of something new.

Something will happen as a lot of things will happen on both sides and different servants. What will happen next? Well, find out next time.

* * *

**Pairings:**

** Naruto's Harem: Semiramis, Olga Marie Asmleit Animusphere, Tamamo no Mae, Mordred, Atalanta, Jeanne D'Arc, Tomoe Gozen, and Kiyohime. Rest TBS**

**Mito x TBA**

...

**Past and mentioned: **

**Naruto x Lord's Blade Ciaran with a few other loves that are mentioned.**

** Mito had none in her past life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Promise**

** Outside Romania**

Just on the boards of Romania had the samurai servant matching towards the area and where the Holy Grail War will start. The moonlight shines down on the samurai, showing who it was. The servant was a young woman with long red hair with a ponytail and bangs and purple eyes. She wore red, white, and silver samurai armor, black clothing underneath, and carried her kanata on her left hip.

This Servant was on a mission and doesn't care who she must fight. No one will stop her from getting too her wish she wants in this second life. She will save the one she had failed in her past life. She will save her brother and bring peace to this world as she was summoned to fulfill that role in this life.

Now the samurai servant must get everything ready and round things up for the mission she was given. But first, it's time to act like a ninja for a little bit.

**Forest (Black Faction) **

In the forest of the Black Faction had Artorias, Rider of Black, and Ruler who is Jeanne D'Arc at the boy's side. The boy had changed a lot thanks to Siegfried's heart and the Great Knight's shield. He was a young man with his hair almost the same shade as the Saber of Black, red ruby eyes, and his clothes grow to his size. The bracelet on his risk had a grey dragon and silver wolf on it.

Soon enough the young man was waking to see Rider and two new people before.

"He's alive. Thank god!" Rider said with tears almost coming done her ears and was happy.

"How?" The young man said in shock as he looks at his left hand, looking for something that was there but was gone and soon turns his attention to the bracelet.

Rider then started to hug the young man close her, not letting him go this time.

"Rider, please stand aside so that I can check him," Jeanne said, but was turned out and narrowed her eyes little.

"Please move, Rider," Artorias said before putting his right on the shoulders of Rider and pulled her off the young man.

Rider rolled into the ground and groaned a little, leaving the Great Knight and Holy Maiden to check their new friend out.

"Your pulse is normal. Breathing is good. Overall you seem in good shape. How do you feel?" Jeanne asked, after checking the young boy's health.

"Good… I think," The young boy said, looking at his hands and wonder how he was alive. He also tried to remember that dream he had before waking up but couldn't put his finger on it.

Artorias saw this and could guest that the boy was wondering about how he was alive as was close to death not too long ago.

He placed his good hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "A one of a kind knight, a hero, saved your life, my young friend. And I promise to make sure you find your reasons to live. My name is Berserker and the one next to me is a Ruler. We will give out our true names later as isn't the safe place."

The young boy nodded his head, understand and felt touch.

Jeanne smiled with a nod of her head, agreeing with Artorias of helping the boy in honor of Siegfried and fulfill their promise. She knows all about the Great Knight very much, thanks to the Grail and the information it gives her. The Holy Maiden could tell that the knight wasn't like a normal Berserker and maybe could help her in answering some of her questions. She will ask after helping their new friend, but something happens and got their attention.

Then all the sudden, the two servants and recover servant sense a group coming and this can't be good. The rest of the Black Faction were coming. Oh yeah not good at all.

"Artorias, please leave the area. I will handle the Black Faction and make sure the boy is safe. I don't think they will listen to reason with a Red Faction member with me," Jeanne said, making a good point.

Artorias wanted to fight against that order but it made sense and wasn't going to endanger his new friend's life.

He nodded his head and said, "Very well, I shall meet you when it is clear. Take care."

With that said, the Berserker of Red went into spirit form and made a break for it to a clear area in order to wait, leaving the Black Faction with Jeanne and the young man. He can only hope that things become a good outcome.

**Small Time Skip**

Artorias soon saw Jeanne leaving the area with a young man following behind her and could tell that good outcome had come about. No Servants fo Black were following but could tell that punishment will come to Rider for helping, but it is what is. Good fact, she won't stay in harm for long as she was useful in the fight against the Red Faction.

"Knight Artorias, you may come out now," Jeanne spoke, causing the Berserker of Red to appeared out and before her.

Artorias jumped out of the shadows and landed before the pair to spoke, "No Servants of Black are following. No sign of Mages or familiars either."

"They won't come after us, Artorias. The Black Faction agreed on letting me go with our friend as well, no harm will come," Jeanne said.

"Very well," The Wolf Knight nodded before turning his attention at the young man who looked trouble with a few things.

"Is something the matter, young one?"

"Yes, I'm still troubled that Siegfried, Rider, Jeanne, and you would do so much for me. Me, a homunculus, with a few years to live, but now I just don't understand," The young homunculus replied.

"A homunculus huh? Hmm, I can already tell that Rider's reason on helping you was her because she wanted to and couldn't' bear to see someone in pain. That's her reason as someone can't bear to see someone in deep pain," Artorias answered, also knows some homunculus have a short life span due to his life meaning a few and Grail's information.

"I see," The young man said, understanding that part.

"He will live for 100 years, maybe 200 at most. It was thanks to Siegfried's heart that lives within you," Jeanne said, remembering the event and how the heart changed the young man' life now.

It's command knowledge that a good number of homunculus will grow quicker than normal humans and mages. Sometimes short life years due to their creator and homunculus are different from cloning humans. The same, but different mind you and moving on.

"Good, very good. Our young friend here will live a good life to where he wants and see the world," Artorias said, being happy for the young man and what life will offer him out there.

Jeanne nodded her in agreement with a smile on her face but was trouble on two things that she will get back to later.

"To answer your other question on why Siegfried and I help you? It was because we wanted too as you should live for your sake. Out there, you will learn to love and hate things in the world, but a knight finds his reason for fighting and make a name for himself as well," Artorias said.

"A name? What is my name?" The young man asked, wondering what to could himself.

"It is up to you as you are your own being," Jeanne offered.

The young man thought for a while but only one name came to him. A name that closes to the one that saves him.

"Sieg."

"Sieg?"

"Siegfried was the one that saved me. I think taking his name is the best way to honor him," The young man or Sieg replied, taking the name of his savior that gives his life to save him.

"Sieg, a fine name for you. It fits you," Artorias said with a smile underneath his helmet.

"Indeed," Jeanne agreed.

Soon enough the three kept walking, Artorias and Jeanne start to teach a few things to Sieg about learning to live.

**Time Skip **

** Church (Red Faction) **

Sometime later it was deep night and close to the next day.

After making sure Sieg was okay and live at a small farm home for a while in order to find his reason to live. The Great Knight talks to Ruler for a bit and later said their goodbyes.

We now see, Artorias walking towards the church in spirit form and reappeared to rest up against a tree. He looked at his left arm, still broken and motionless for the time being. His arm will be broken for a day or two for the cause of giving up his shield. The Great Knight was fine with that as he made a vow and promise to Siegfried to help Sieg in any way he can or train him in the ways of the knight if he wants too. It was up to Sieg alone, nothing more, nothing less, and the knight was snapped out of his train of thoughts to see a drove above him.

Artorias allowed the drove to land on his free right hand and could tell that it belongs to his Queen, who must have sent the bird and would like some information. He figures as much and soon stood on his feet before letting the bird fly away. The Wolf Knight walks in the church, finding it empty, but could sense otherwise and took a seat.

Shortly after that, Archer, Rider, Lancer, and Assassin of Red appeared in the church and out of their spirit forms, senescing that the Wolf Knight had returned.

"I take that Priest Shirou has informed you all about Saber of Black is no longer in this war?" Artorias guested, knowing the answer and how the Priest can know about the Servants leaving the Grail or not due to a broad.

"He has, but its brother us on why Saber would give his life," Achilles said, wondering why the Saber Servant he fought would give his life.

"He gave his life as it was his wish to save someone out of his own free will then let others tell him. Siegfried has no regrets on what he has done. The boy is not part of this war and is looking for his reason to live," Artorias answered, seeing no harm informing his fellow servants.

"A Servant giving his own life to save someone that's no part in this war is hard to see. But I won't go against it as I would have saved anyone that gets got in the war," Atalanta said, seeing the reasons and would have saved many children from harm.

"Yeah I would have done the same," Achilles agreed, knowing firsthand.

Semiramis stood quiet, not getting in this now as she wants to speak to her knight alone, just the two of them. She also saw something and wonder what happens to the Great Knight.

Artorias nodded his head before turning his attention towards Lancer and spoke, "What about you Karna?"

Karna rested on the wooden pillar with his back against the pillar and eyes closed, being in deep thought. He was a little down at the fact that he and Saber of Black won't have their rematch, but he won't let that bring him down. In the Grail Wars, anything can happen.

"This boy Siegfried save, what is his name, and did you make a promise to the knight?" Karna asked, seeing the left arm broken on the knight and could guess what happen, but ask anyway.

"His name is Sieg and I made a promise to help him in any way I can, Karna," The Great Knight answered to the Son of the Sun God.

Karna nodded his head with a small smile on his face and said, "A wonderful name. I will leave you to that, Artorias."

The Lancer of Red soon left, disappearing in spirit form and had four servants in the room for now.

"Rider, Archer, leave us," Semiramis ordered, wanting to have a word with her knight alone.

The Greek pair looked at the Wolf Knight, making sure it was okay. The knight nodded his head and they left to scout around the area, leaving the pair alone. Now the knight and queen were alone now.

"Tell me Artorias, in helping the boy had you give up your Cleaning Greatshield which has your arm broken?" Semiramis questioned while pointing at the broken arm.

Artorias looked at his motionless arm, nodding his head and said, "Yes as it due to my lore of giving up my shield to save my friend when my arm was broken. So, in giving up my shield will have my arm useless for a day or two, but I'm not useless and can still wield my Greatsword with one hand."

Semiramis placed her right hand on her chin, taking the knight's answer and sighed at his kind act to help someone. She can't stop him as it was a part of his nature and will be fine with it for the time being.

"Very well. While it will be trouble for you, but I believe you were just fine without your shield, Artorias. May I ask you something?" Semiramis asked.

The Great Knight nodded his head, allowing it to move forward.

"You are willing to serve me, not my master who you don't trust or hold in a high guard. But I must ask why? Why you mistrust my master?" Semiramis questioned, remembering when Artorias met Shirou and could tell that the knight didn't like the priest for some reason.

"Shirou reminds me of someone or more. I used to meet a man who smiled and was friendly with others, too friendly. When a wolf is surrounded by sheep and becomes friends with them by showing his fangs, you can tell that the wolf has a hidden motive. The wolf plays the friend card until showing its true colors and attacks the sheep which shows that the wolf planned to attack them from the start. Shirou is something I will never trust as I believe he as a hidden motive and a big plan for the Red Faction," Artorias answered.

"Oh? Do you plan to kill my master?" Semiramis asked with her arms crossed underneath her breast which the knight didn't look and only her eyes.

The Great knight shook his head and said, "No my Queen as he is your master and I will never bring harm to him unless push comes to show. I am only looking at for you, but I know you can take care of yourself. I guess that this knight has a few things to learn."

The Wise Queen giggled at that in her right hand and said, "Very true, Artorias. Very true. But let's move past that as it has been a long night and morning will come. Rest up and regain your strength as I have another task for you. Not now, but soon my Knight."

"Very well my Queen," Artorias said with a bow and left the church, leaving the Queen in her thoughts of what he said about her master.

If the Berserker of Red was right about Shirou Kotomine, then Semiramis and the whole Red Faction will have to keep an eye out and be on guard. In Grail Wars, anything can happen, and one must be on guard for anything to come, but no one can be sure what someone will do. A Mage or Heroic Spirit is hard to read but again anything can happen and move on.

The Great Knight walked outside of the church to the spot he was at before the mission started and rest up against a tree. He sighed, thinking a few things about his past and took out a few things to help him remember those events. His Wolf Ring that Lord Gwyn gave him and the Silver Pendant.

They are not Noble Phantoms due to the Berserker Class evening them and even an Avenger they won't work. Only a Saber Class would the two items work, but the Great Knight was alright with that as he wanted them to be like this. Something to remember his past and not forget the ones he cares about back then.

Artorias could remember his past life from being disowned by his parents at a young age, traveling alone until meeting a Sir Knight to train him in the ways of Knighthood, and all his adventures he took. He was fine with his tale as he can't change that and kept moving forward for his people he cares about. His friends from his past that are like family, his past lovers, his allies in this Grail War that are his friends, and his Queen that he enjoys serving to his heart's enjoyment.

Seeing that no one was around, the Great Knight reached with his hands and took his helmet.

Artorias had sun-kissed blonde hair but half of it had snow-white streaks and his eyes were pink that sparkled like the jewels. His facial looks are that of a handsome knight and had calm mater look. **(His hairstyle is base off Bowen from Dragonheart)**

The Wolf Knight sighed as he shook his head and took some clean air before putting his helmet on for the time being. He glazes at the full moon, loving the beauty it shows and wonders what will happen now.

Artorias will have to find out, but not now. Now he needs to rest in order to regain the strength he lost and allow his broken arm to heal for the time being. Rest is good and needed.

Little did the Great Knight know that the next coming days will get interesting. How you may ask, well find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: A Night of Knights and Assassin**

** Because of Me by Blockheads**

**_Artorias' Dreams (Past) _**

_A dream starts with a young man with half of his armor on walking with his former friend. He can't see her face, but she wore a white princess robes and saw her smiling at the knight. The Great Knight can never remember the princess, not having the opportunity or chance to tell her his feelings due to her disappearance. All the knight can remember of her was the scent of cherry blossoms and the falling of snow while the two were on a cliff overlooking a cherry blossom forest as he made a promise to return to this special one that he did cherish the most in his life._

_ …_

_ Artorias and Ciaran holding their each other underneath the moonlight with the Lord's assassin holding her knight's hands close to her chest. Both making their vows of a promise of seeing each other._

_ …_

_ Artorias and his friend Ornstein walking at side by side for their duties to Lord Gwyn and what mission was ahead for them. _

_ …_

_ The Princess, Gwynevere requesting the Great Knight to come to her chamber for three favors with the last one a request from her heart. _

_ …_

_ Artorias and his friend Sif travel to a cave, where abyss is strong at and saw a creature of darkness, clawing out and face the light. _

_ …_

_ "A knight's life…is something I will always keep to my heart and will never give it up for anything."_

**_End Dream_**

**Church (Outside – Gardens) **

Morning came and within the gardens that had a great view of the nice area and small water surrounding the resting place, had the Great Knight resting on something warm and relaxing to him. He was starting to wake from that dream again, the dream he had a hard time figuring out, but something got his attention. Feeling this warmth caused the knight to notice that his helmet was off and had slept on someone's lap. He blinked a few times and soon saw a familiar person before him.

"Are you awake, my Knight?" Semiramis asked, having her smile not leaving her face.

Artorias sighed as he rose up and said, "Morning. May I ask why I am on your lap?"

"You should free honor, Artorias. I'm a Queen giving her knight some comforted," Semiramis said with her arms crossed.

"Apologies my Queen, I didn't mean to offend you in some way. I never slept on the lap of a lady of royalty before," Artorias apologized with a small bow of his head, moving to grab his helmet with his right hand, but was stopped by the said Queen.

"Your forgiven, Artorias, but why must you wear your helmet all the time?" The raven-haired queen asked, seeing the knight putting his helmet on to her disappointment.

"Not all the time, Semiramis. Now I will be joining with Archer on scouting the areas for any signs of the Black Faction and later to what mission you have for me," Artorias answered, remembering a mission was assigned to him but was going off and changing the subject.

Semiramis will allow that to slide but will bring the topic back later and smiled.

"Very well, and yes a few things have come up that has brought our attention. After your scouting with Archer, I will inform you the rest," Semiramis said.

Artorias nodded his head before having his right hand out in order to help his Queen on her feet.

The Wise Queen took the offer and stood on her feet. She looked at the broken left arm, seeing that the Great Knight was not fully healed and will take another day to fully heal up. The Wolf Knight was known through his legend of fighting with only one arm and wielding his Greatsword to the very end. So, he will be fine and will heal in time, but this won't stop the Queen in worrying about her Knight in battle.

However, the Great Knight was scouting, not fighting now and will take easy which ease the Queen's worries down little and will keep an eye out, just in case.

Semiramis now has other means to take care off as it was close.

The winning card in battling the Black Faction was near done and ready for the upcoming battle.

**Forest (Outside of Trifas) **

Just miles away from the City of Trifas had Berserker and Archer of Red watching the town's fork hanging out in the city from the trees. They saw a good number of people having fun and no trouble what's so ever. So far, no Mages, Servants, or anything from the Black Faction but was fine and some quite could work.

"It's a shame we can't go to Trifas and see what this era has, but it is what it is," Artorias said, also wonder what this era has and would like to sight see the area.

"It is but the view is great from here," Atalanta agreed with a smile on her face as she saw some children playing tag nearby them and love the nature view.

Artorias noticed what the Huntress was looking at which he nodded his head and smile in agreement.

Atalanta took note of the knight's nod and started to be in deep thought, thinking about the Great Knight's past, before he became a knight. It was told that Artorias was hated by his own village for having something that was out of his control, his parents neglected and disowned him in favor for someone else, and he left to later meet a traveling knight that took him. The Knight was like a father to him and train the young boy in the ways of knighthood, being the man and knight, he is today.

It reminds the Huntress about her life and how she was found by the person she gave her whole life too.

Seeing Atalanta in deep thought, Artorias spoke to get her attention, "Something on your mind, Atalanta?"

"A few things, Artorias. I was wondering about your past laity," Atalanta answered.

"I see. What will that be?" Artorias asked, wondering what the Huntress wants to ask him and was willing to answer anything from her.

"Is it true that your own parents disowned and neglected you?" Atalanta asked.

The Great Knight nodded his head, doing his best to not think about his former family.

"If that so, you grow up with no love from your parents as well," Atalanta said with a frown and could see that herself and the knight were the same in away.

"True which cause me to run away from the village that hated me. I travel around, doing anything to live and didn't care at that time. However, a traveling old knight found my wound on the ground and took me in. He trained me on becoming a knight, making me happy of his kindness. He was a hard case and didn't show any form of love, but I think he was happy to raise and pass down his teachings to me. That old man could be the close thing I have to a father," Artorias said with a smile on his face, being happy now and look up in the calm sky.

Atalanta smiled, knowing very the same thing as well. Her Goddess Artemis saved her and took care of until her Huntress found her to raise the young girl in the ways a huntress. It was thanks to that kindness, that has the young archer form her wish for all the children of the world to have love, care, and happiness in this world.

"I know the same thing. My father left me in the mountains because I was a girl and he wanted a son to be his heir. I would have died on that day but was thanks to Lady Artemis in saving me and showed me a wish I wanted to give out for the all of the children of the world," Atalanta said.

"What is your wish?" Artorias asked, wondering about the wish.

"To save all the children of the world and give them the happiness they should have," Atalanta answered with strength and reason to her words.

Artorias smiled at this wish, understanding it firsthand and agree with it as children should be raised with love, care, and kindness. He understands that wish firsthand and respects it.

"A wish like that is…perfect and something the world should have. A wish I respect, and you have my great respect to you, Atalanta," The Great Knight said with kind and care in his voice which a smile formed upon his face.

Atalanta smiled at this respect and how the Wolf Knight respects her very much. The pair didn't notice that they were close to each other, having their hands close on touching the other. Close but not enough and the two Servants of Red relax a bit more.

The Huntress could tell that a good number of the Red Faction would be the same in a way and felt something within her towards the knight. She can't tell what it is yet but feels nice and allows it to stay there as this feels great to her.

What a beautiful day, indeed.

**City of Trifas**

After the scouting and hanging with the Archer was done, we now see the Great Knight wondering the around in the city in civilian clothes for his next mission his Queen told him. The Wise Queen had handed her Knight clothes as a coverup and walk around with no trouble.

Artorias now wore a long black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He likes his new looks; it suits him very well.

The Wolf Knight kept walking and looking for his target. His mission was to find Assassin of Black and the master either bring them on the Red Faction or kill them. He would like to have them as allies instead of killing and want to see them for himself. For some reason, he felt that the Black Servant will something different, but anything can happen and was now looking for Saber of Red.

Artorias had a feeling that Saber of Red and her master would be a great help in locating the master and servant. From what Semiramis had told him, the pair might know about the assassination and all of them might be on board with this mission. Anything can happen and soon enough the knight was here.

"Yo! What's up!" A female voice called out with a wave, getting the knight's attention to look at who called him.

The Great Knight saw Saber of Red waving at him and her master at the table. The knight walks towards the table and took his seat.

"I take it that you have been inform already," Artorias guessed as sat in his chair.

"Yep, I have been informed of the trouble and will call Lord-El Melloi for a deep look into it," The master or Kairi Sisigou, a necromancer said.

Artorias nodded his head and said, "Good and I think introduction are in order. I am Berserker of Red, at you severs."

The pair looked at the Berserker and wonder how he was sane which caused the knight to sigh at this. Sometimes he wishes he was summoned as a Saber or Avenger these days, but it can't be helped and moving on.

"My Mad Enhancement is Rank E and for good reason," Artorias said, making good sense.

Saber and Kairi shrugged their shoulders at the Great Knight's answer, making great sense and moving on. Soon enough the waiter walks in with their meals for lunch.

"Here you go. Enjoy," The waiter said with a bow and took her leave to help the other costumers.

Artorias stared at his food, being a chess burger with chips and wonder what kind of food was he looking at?

Saber saw this as she was munching down on her food and said, "Hey, eat up or I'll take your meal."

"You have no matters for a knight and odd one at that. A rebellion knight I see, interesting," Artorias said, remembering the fight that play out a few nights ago with Saber and her master taking down a scout group from the Black Faction.

"Hey, don't be all gentlemen on me. I'm damn knight and will win no matter the cost!" Saber said, close on shouting but stopped.

"I know, Saber. I was just pointing it out that's all. I wasn't trying to offend you in anyway. That would be dishonor for me from one knight to another," Artorias said as he took a bit of his chips and was awe of such great food he never tasted before. It was amazing and look forward to the chess burger.

"Damn right, your forgiven. So, you are a knight too huh? I don't think I met you before, Berserker. Have we met?" Saber asked, wondering who this guy was.

Before Kairi could spoke, his phone ring and pull it out to answer it, leaving the two knights to have their talk.

"I don't think so. My Lord was never the fan of rebels and female knights. He would have thrown you in prison for your rebellion believer but I'm fine with that as the world could use some rebellion once and awhile. No shame it that, but anything can happen," Artorias answered, having no or even seeing this blonde servant before in his past.

"I hate to say but your Lord sounds like a bastard to me," Saber said honestly and already not liking Berserker's lord in his past.

"Agree, but I had my duties as a knight and dealt with it back then," Artorias agreed as he had moments and questions about Lord Gwyn many times over.

"Yeah, same here," Saber mumbled but was heard and understand of severing a King for a while, not liking rule, but dealt and rebellion happen.

"I see. Then I shall tell you my true name from one knight to another and the name of honor. My name is Knight Artorias, One of the Knights of Lord Gwyn," Artorias greeted himself, not caring about telling his name to another knight and was right to him.

"The Wolf Knight huh? Never thought I met you in this Grail war," Saber said honestly, not seeing this coming and was kind of looking forward to it in a way.

"Well, this is the Great Holy Grail War. Anything can happen," Artorias said.

"So, you say. My name is Mordred Pendragon, true heir to the King of Knights," Saber or Mordred said as she bites down to her food, waiting for some bad comment to strike right if the Great Knight speak bad on her gender.

"Interesting. I guess history can be off these days. Its very nice to meet you, Mordred," Artorias greeted with a bow and smile on his face, shocking the crimson knight who had a small blush on her face.

"Shut up! Don't go all kind to me!" Mordred shouted, having her blush calm down.

"Sorry," Artorias said as he started to eat his chess burger.

"Damn right," Mordred groaned to herself and had more food into her mouth.

Kairi was still on the phone but heard the talk between the Servants of Red and smiled at them bonding like teens on a date. Not a date he knows that and won't push unless he wants sword shove into his ass. Not going to happen and had a feeling that Artorias will make things interesting.

**Time Skip **

We now see the two knights setting in the pack with some snacks, enjoying the peace and watched the sunset. Kairi walked off to the hospital and look around at the dead bodies that were brought in.

"I have to say that your master, Kairi, seems different from what I heard and saw necromancer to be. He seems just a normal kind of mage and someone that wants to be on the battle with his servant," Artorias said as he drinks some coffee that Mordred handed him to try out.

"Yeah master seems to be an odd necromancer with good heart. Kind of happy that I got a master that has guts. I take it that you don't like your master?" Mordred said as munches down on her snacks.

"I don't know my master at all. He or she never show themselves to me when I was summoned, and I will never server a coward. I will rather follow someone of royalty and Assassin of Red happens to fit that," Artorias answered with a smile on his face.

Mordred narrowed her eyes and would have say something at the Assassin that had the same smell as her mother, but for some reason she didn't speak and could tell that Artorias loved to server a ruler than anything. She can understand that as she was once loved severing her King that happens to be her father, but rest ended bad and was history.

"You really do love to server your rulers," Mordred guessed as she took another bite of her snacks.

"Yes, I do, Mordred. Sure, Lord Gwyn had errors and many mistakes that a good number of people will point out and go against him, but I still sever him as my oath to server and knighthood. I made that same vow to my Queen, a Queen that I vow to server and protect with all my strength," Artorias said as look up to see the nice calm sky.

"Good luck with that," Mordred said as she threw a snack into her mouth.

"I will," Artorias said, taking a snack to try out and enjoy it.

Today's era of food and drinks are great and very enjoyable. Sure, servants don't need food, but some like it and makes feel alive that they can taste the food again.

Soon enough the pair saw the necromancer walking towards them with news.

Let's see where this takes the group at.

**Night **

** Face to Face by World's Alive **

Within the town had the three walks around for Assassin of Black but was stopped when a police officer saw them and was lost for words. Who can blame him for seeing two knights before him? No blame here and moving on.

Kairi waved his hand, using alter memory spell and got the police officer to wonder somewhere else with a false memory plated into his mind about the whole thing. He rubbed the back of his head of such troublesome things these days.

The reason why the group of three were wondering around at night, was to find Assassin of Black to either bring them on the Red Faction or kill if push comes to show.

"Troublesome officers these days. Assassin of Black should show herself soon enough at this rate," Kairi said, making a good point as he was the bait and set the trap.

"Damn right she should. I thought Assassin will jump out of the shadows and attack now," Mordred said, not liking this and wanted the Servant of Assassination to show up.

"Be on guard as we don't know who Assassin of Black is or what she can do. At this rate we can guest that her master is around if Assassin shows up, but there's something else," Artorias said, getting a deep feeling within his gut of something bad was going to happen and felt a chill running down his skin underneath the armor. This kind of feeling was rare to the Great Knight and means that something big was going to happen.

"Agree and what?" Mordred asked.

"We are being watch," Artorias replied with his voice lowered and took out his Greatsword with his right hand, getting it ready for the upcoming attack.

Then all the sudden, five kunais flew out of the shadows and towards Kairi, causing the Great Knight to act and used his sword to block the upcoming attacks. He swung his sword to the right and left, destroying the kunais with seconds and stopped the attack.

This had both Artorias and Mordred, standing at front and back of Kairi who pulled out his shotgun. They looked around but found nothing so far.

"Is that Assassin?" Kairi asked, pointing his shotgun to the left in case a mage comes out as he knows that his weapons and magecraft won't work on a servant, but a human will do.

"I don't think so as the Assassin Class are known for attacking in the shadows, yes, but we shouldn't sense attacking going to happen. No, we should have sensed the attack after it was done. So, something is up," Artorias answered.

"He's right….and where did this fog come from?" Mordred asked, seeing a black mist coming out of nowhere and surrounded the whole area before them.

Both knights stand on guard as this mist wasn't normal and suddenly Kairi started to cough in pain as he took knee before taking his coat off.

"Master!" Mordred said in worried but kept her cool.

"This mist is poison," Kairi said with a cough and used his coat to block the air of poison.

Mordred rushed to her master and started to guide their way out of the mist with Artorias following behind and watching their backs in case Assassin or the unknow attacker attacks again.

It took a while, but the three had finally made it of the mist and gain clean air at least. Of course, Artorias and Mordred were protected from the mist, thanks to their helmet and armor. Kairi moved his jacket out his mouth, breathing air and was unknow away of someone was coming behind him.

"I guess that's done…," Kairi tailed off, but something happen that got the servants' attention…

Both Saber and Berserker of Red saw it at the corner of their eyes, the Assassin of Black with a knife out and close to mage's throat.

Mordred swung her sword upwards at the Assassin while Artorias used his legs to knock Kairi off his feet and stand clear of the attack.

Assassin of Black was attacked which caused her to move but gain a wound on her right arm and put her knife away.

"I'm not going to allow you attack my master," Mordred stated, having her blade at the Assassin.

"You hurt me. What a harmful thing to do?" Assassin said almost like a child that got hurt, but not as much.

"Don't play kiddy with me!" Mordred snapped.

"Is it pass your bedtime, little girl? Kids shouldn't be running around at this late hour with knives," Artorias said with his Greatsword rested on his right shoulder.

The Great Knight was never a fan of attacking children. Yes, he knows that this little girl is Assassin of Black and should be on guard, but his mission was to try and recruit her to the Red Faction.

"Hey! Don't be all sweet to her! She attacked my master, Berserker," Mordred said.

"Sorry, Saber but I can't help it when seeing a cute little girl before me. Its my knight code to help children, evening if they are servants, but yeah I agree with you that she did attack your master," Artorias explained.

"Grr, fine," Mordred said as the knights turn their attention on.

"Oh really? Hehehe," The Assassin Servant giggled before having a smile on her face and draw out knives to throw at the two knight servants which they easily knock away.

Assassin then jump backwards, disappearing into the fog before them.

"Stand here master!" The Saber of Red said as follows Assassin into the mist.

"Right," Kairi agreed as he pull out a furred hand and started have it place a barrier around the area to make sure no one gets in to see the battle.

Then out of nowhere, more kunais were fired at Berserker of Red, but he swung his Greatsword and destroyed them before they can land on him. He took note that whoever throw the kunais happens to be very skillful, like a ninja to have throw those at his weak spots in his armor.

The Wolf Knight knows that it can't be an Assassin Servant as the Black Servant was fighting Saber of Red now and so he wonders.

Making his mind up, Artorias dashed towards the area where the kunais came from and come face to face of his unknown attacker.

"Come on. Don't be shy. Step into the light, ninja," Artorias said, being on high guard for his unknow attacker to attack him and had his Greatsword out.

"How's hiding?" A female voice asked, coming from the shadows as more kunais were thrown, but were blocked by the Great Knight.

Artorias looked around for the attacker but wasn't long as he found someone wearing a black cloak and sense that person was the servant that attacked him. He lunged forward with his Greatsword swung downward towards the cloaked person, but something happened…

The unknown attacker brought out a kanata, a crimson bladed kanata that normal size but became seven feet long all the sudden.

Artorias felt something familiar about this kanata and deep punch hitting his gut, feeling that he knows this servant.

"Good to see you…brother," The female servant spoke as her hood fall and smiled at the knight's shocked state of mind on who this servant was.

This was person was the Servant – Saver but true name that the Wolf Knight knows all to well…Mito Uzumaki.

Saver smirked before pushing the Greatsword and strike with great speed, getting the knight to grunt in pain and was launched backwards into a building by the Uzumaki Samurai.

Artorias grunted in pain as he climbed out of building and glared with pure hate towards Mito.

The samurai had jumped into the air and was five feet in front of her brother.

"A Berserker Class huh? Interesting class brother and it has been awhile since we late meet," Mito said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up," The Berserker growled, starting to lose his cool and had some dark aura coming out of his armor due to his past. The past he never wants to remember or see again.

"Easy doggie. We will have our fight but not like this. Heal your wounds, brother and then we will meet again. The next meeting…we will fight once and for all," Mito stated before jumping into the air and disappeared into her spirit form.

Artorias let out a demonic howl into the night, like a wolf and soon calm himself down to control the abyss within him. He can't let the pain of his past affect him now. He won't allow that and will fight Mito when the time comes.

This night turns out to be different then the Wolf Knight.

**Time Skip **

After the whole thing and parting ways was done, Artorias was walking towards where his Queen needed him to be at and follow the drove towards the area. He could tell that he was somewhere near the church and wonder what the Wise Queen has in mind to share with him. Only one thing to find out.

Artorias clenched his left hand into a fist, getting the feeling back and was healing at a good speed. It was almost done and will be healed by the next day. And just in time as the Great Knight will needed if he faces Saver again. He knows who that servant was in his past life and what she can do which always makes great reason to be on guard around her.

Soon enough, the Wolf Knight was somewhere that his Queen told him to be and took a knee before his ruler herself.

Semiramis appeared before her Knight with a smile on her face and said, "Glad you made it, Artorias. I take that the mission ended a different route then you thought."

Artorias nodded his head.

"Yes, my Queen. While meeting Assassin of Black, I learn that she will come out again and I will try a different means of getting her attention as I believe she was hungry. Kids sometimes don't listen when are hungry, but that's not all," Artorias informed with his head down on the last in remembering his past again.

"Good, very good, but why do you seem trouble?" Semiramis asked, sensing the knight being troubled all the sudden.

"A new servant is a part of this war and happens to be part of my past. The past that I dare not remember or visits," Artorias replied.

"I see," Semiramis said, taking the news as she snapped her fingers and had sofa appeared before her to take a seat.

"Please come here and rest my Knight. Rest and not worry as tonight you rest," The Wise Queen said with a smirk as she used her finger to get the knight to come over to her.

The Great Knight hesitated at first but did as he was told and sat on the sofa next to his Queen, feeling a great calm and relax washing over him. He felt at peace and was glad Semiramis doing this for him.

Semiramis smiled at her work, seeing the Great Knight relaxing and not having his trouble past affecting him anymore. She may not know it, but she can take a guest and will ask about it for another time. Now it's time to relax before the storm comes. A big storm indeed was coming and will show itself soon enough.

**AN:** **The four in Artorias (Naruto) Harem will be Ciaran (Assassin), Gwynevere (Caster), Fiore, and Reika. The rest will be shown later, like when Fate/Grand Order starts and will have Ciaran and Gwynevere show up in that part of the story. **

** Sieg will be pair up with Astolfo (Female) and Boudica. **

** Mito will be TBA **

** Now for Berserker of Red Servant's Bio/Rank.**

* * *

Berserker of Red

True Name: Artorias (Naruto Uzumaki)

Aka: Artorias of the Abyss, The Abysswalker, Knight of Gwyn, Knight Artorias

Class: Berserker

Attribute: Demon( because of the corruption from the Abyss)

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Traits: Divine, Demonic, Knight, Male, Berserker Servant

Parameters:

Strength: EX

Endurance: A++

Agility: S

Mana: B+

Luck: A

NP: A+ to Ex

Special Skills:

Curse of the Darkness A: because of the power of the dark Abyss that lives inside Artorias after his fight with the great beasts of chaos, the wolf knight can make his enemies to lose their power if they make contact with an aura of pure darkness that he can emanate from his body;

Lost Knight A++: Thanks to his training in the arts of the sword, Artorias's prana is absorbed by his body, giving him more speed, strength, endurance and agility, this completely changing his original parameters;

Rage of the Abyss EX: Because of the corruption of the Abyss, Artorias can enter a beast-like state when he is practically unstoppable, making him able to kill everything in his path, foe or ally. Only those that the knight holds close to his human soul can stop him.

History: Sir Knight Artorias was one of the four Knights of Gwyn, the commanding knights of Lord Gwyn's army. Artorias had an unbendable will of steel, which both helped, and fed, his hatred for servants of the Dark, particularly the Darkwraiths of Kaathe. Lord Gwyn bequeathed him with a custom-made ring, the Wolf Ring, to assist in his already unmatched ability to wield a greatsword. When in New Londo, Artorias discovered the ability of abysswalking, earning him his title, Artorias the Abysswalker, and allowed him to enter The Abyss, the home of the Darkwraiths and the Four Kings themselves. At some unspecified time in the past, when Oolacile was attacked by the Abyss, Artorias traveled to Oolacile to rescue Princess Dusk of Oolacile. Artorias, deeply marked by the Abyss, and feeling his end was near, gave his shield which served as a magic aura, to protect his loyal battle-companion, a young Sif, from the Abyss. Artorias had came across his sister who wanted to bring him back with her so the two get live a life together. But in reality the Great Knight had been growing a pot of bottle rage and the Abyss corrupted him. He lashed out at his sister with the two had fought and it ended in a draw, but wasn't the case. He die to his wounds and was mourned by his lovers, ending the tail of the Wolf Knight.

Noble Phantasm

Greatsword of Artorias( Anti-Army) EX: Holding powers that could match the holy sword Excalibur, this legendary blade was Artorias's main and favorite weapons during his time as a knight of Gwyn. After his battle with the creature of the Abyss, Artorias's sword gain the power to not only use divine energy but also the cursed power of the Abyss.

Cleansing Greatshield A: A powerful divine shield that can create illusions strong enough to affect the strongest creatures. The shield can also be used to channel divine power through it, making the user to create powerful barriers that can block any kind of attacks, except Divine classed Noble Phantasm, that are meant to kill gods.

The Great Grey Wolf Sif (Anti spirit and Anti Divine) A++: Artorias's old partner and best friend, the wolf knight is able to summon the great wolf to help him in battles. Sif possess the power to kill almost anything as her claws and fangs can be only compared with those of the god eater Fenrir. Unlike most spirits, Sif can remain by her partner's side as long as she wishes as her resistance is bounded with Artorias's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Calm **

** City of Trifas**

** Morning**

Artorias walked around the Trifas, following the trail that his Queen's familiars found and were Assassin of Black's location was at. He had a feeling that he will also find the master has well and hope for a good talk. Good thing he wear his civilian clothes and brought some snacks for the little girl, just in case. Better safe than sorry.

The Wolf Knight knocked the door, waiting for an answer and whistle to pass the time as he waited.

Before the knight knew it, he was tackled into the ground as the door flew open and shown that the little assassin had him with a knife at his throat. Okay, not the best idea and should have seen that coming.

Assassin of Black was about to pull out another knife and kill the servant that dare comes here to face her and her mother, but was stopped when…

Artorias grabbed one of his snacks and throw one into the open mouth of the assassin, getting her to be shock and started to munch down on them.

This caused the Great Knight to sigh as he brought the little girl out of his lap and be placed down for her to finish her snack.

"There we go. Now to the reason why I am: I was wondering if I can meet with your master, Assassin? Not going to harm your master, just want to talk if that's alright," Artorias explained which got the little girl to narrow her eyes and the knight had a plan.

"I will give you more snacks."

"Yes please!"

Artorias chuckled a little at this childless action as he follows Assassin into the house and meet the master. The house was small but has good living space for two or four people.

"Jack, you there and who this young man?" A female voice asked.

The Wolf Knight turn around to come face to face with the master of Assassin of Black or Jack which she called her. He senses that was a mage, master of Assassin of Black and some other things as he looks into her eyes to see some pain within them. Something must have happened during her past, but let's move on and get back to that later.

The mage was an alluring woman with long greyish-green hair and purple eyes with her looks that can drive men made with a single expression but not to this knight, however. She wore green strapless dress, black leggings that have heels, and had a brown coat nearby.

"He's Berserker of Red, Mommy," Jack answered as she bites down on another snack.

Artorias raised an eyebrow at this but leaves it be for now and nodded his head in answer.

"Oh, I see," The green-haired woman said.

"I haven't come here to bring harm. I just wanted to talk about a partnership between you, Jack, and the Red Faction as it will be best to be allies instead of enemies," Artorias explained, making good sense and didn't want to have problems down the road.

"I can tell as Jack here will have fight you, but it seems she's taking a likely to those treats you brought her," The young woman said with a giggled as she watched her Servant take another bite on the snacks.

"I see, Miss?" The Wolf Knight trailed off.

"Reika, Reika Rikudou," Reika introduced herself.

"I see then. Very well, Reika, shall we start our talk and possible partnership?" Artorias offered as he took his seat and Reika did the same, having them start the meeting with Jack enjoying her snacks.

**Time Skip **

"Interesting, I see then," Semiramis said with her right hand on her chin, being in deep thought and thought over what Berserker of Red had informed her.

"Yes, it seems a member of the Black Faction was going to summon Assassin of Black but failed as Reika took the Command Seals and is the Master. Also, Assassin wouldn't work the man that summoned her as Jack seems much better in having a female master which in her eyes is her mother," Artorias informed.

"Very useful. I take it that Reika and her Servant are the Red Faction's allies?" Semiramis asked.

"Yes, my Queen, they are. They are willing to work with us in our fight against the Black Faction as she is looking for some pay back and seems agreeable. After that, she is not sure, but is most likely to hang out with Jack and two seems to enjoy each other's company," Artorias answered with a small smile, remembering the mother and daughter bond he saw earlier.

"That's fine, the more allies the better. Also, my Noble Phantom is almost completely," The Wise Queen said with a smirk on her face, getting the Wolf Knight to understand what she meant.

"You mean?" The Knight questioned.

"Yes, and the Red Faction's trump card will blow our enemies away, my Knight," Semiramis said, having her smirk not leaving her face and had her right hand hold the knight's which he happily returns the kindness.

"Then I will be ready for the battle, my Queen," Artorias said, knowing that the battle was coming and was ready to serve his queen.

Semiramis smiled as they walk towards an area and saw the finishing touches on the trump card. It was almost finished and will rock the Black Faction to its core. War was coming, and the Red Faction were ready to unleash the battle to their enemies.

**Unknown**** Area**

Saver or Mito was wondering around, feeling something was calling as she walked in the forest and avoid any other Servants for the time being. Ever since she was called here in this world, this Greater Grail War, she felt someone had summoned and called her to come here for this war. She can't tell yet but will find out and soon found her answers as a young man showed himself before her.

"Welcome back, Mito Uzumaki," The young man greeted with a smile on his face, getting Saver to be shock and later glad as this has gotten interesting.

Very interesting indeed and things will shack up down the road.

**Artorias/Naruto Harem (Full):** **Semiramis, Olga Marie Asmleit Animusphere, Tamamo no Mae, Mordred, Atalanta, Jeanne D'Arc, Tomoe Gozen, Kiyohime, Ciaran, Gwynevere, Fiore F****orvedge, Reika Rikudou, Medea, Medusa, Altera, Okita, Miyamoto Musashi, Ereshkigal, Ishtar, Scathach, Brynhildr, Carmilla, and Luviagelita Edelfelt. (Three more TBA)**

**...**

** Now for Saver Servant's Bio/Rank**

**Saver**

**True Name:** Mito Uzumaki  
**AKA:** Red Dragon Ronin, Angel of Japan, and Storm Demon  
**Class:** Saver  
**Attribute:** Dragon  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Good  
**Traits:** Divine, Female, Humanoid, Saver Servant  
**Parameters:**  
**Strength: EX**  
**Endurance: A**  
**Agility: A+**  
**Mana: A++**  
**Luck: A**  
**NP: A to EX**  
**Demon Blood A:** Due to being a direct descendant of the kitsune goddess Kurama. Mito has a huge amount of prana and magic that she can use to unleash different types of demon powers, attacks, and spells.  
**Wandering Samurai A+:** Mito has been on her own since her exilement from her home village. She is used to making decisions on her own, coming up with many different tactics, and learning how to survive on her own with limited support and supplies.  
**Battle Continuation EX:** Mito had been through battle, fighting demons and dragons, and has faced many challenges along with ending in a stalemate with her brother due to either one not gaining any ground she can keep fighting indefinitely with not running out of energy.

...

**History:** Mito Uzumaki was the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze along with an older brother Naruto Uzumaki who was treated as a demon amongst the villagers while she was praised by them, loved by her parents, and showered with affection by people. But in all honesty she hated it knowing that her brother had the short end of the stick after he had ran away from the village disappearing into the unknown with years gone by. She had decided to go look for her missing brother after being exiled and banished from the village for refusing to hunt down and kill her brother.

Mito became a wandering ronin with no clear direction in mind slaying demons, dragons, and other creatures of the night earning the title of the Red Dragon Ronin and many other monikers. She had finally tracked down her brother with sadly the two fighting each other to a stalemate and departing from one another with Mito vowing to return her brother back to the way he was before.

**...**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Watashi no teki ni anata o osou arekuruu sora**  
**Tenshi Ikari or Angel Wrath(The rumbling sky which shall strike thee lightning on my foes)(Anti Army) Rank A++:** Mito's katana was a gift from the Japanese God of Storms Susanoo and in which he posted a portion of his power into the blade which has the ability to summon lightning which will strike her opponent, conjure up a suit of lightning armor which boost her defense capabilities, and can summon small burst of winds from her katana to deflect projectiles fire at her.

**Anata no teki ni yōgan no ganseki o uchitaosu chikyū**  
**Akuma Yōsuru or Demon Embrace( The earth which shall fire down rocks of molten lava upon thy foes)( Anti Spirit and Anti Divine) Rank EX:** In which Mito armor is turned into stone and her katana is set ablaze with hellish fire. She has the ability to summon molten lava using it as projectiles, create walls of rock and dirt to block opponents paths, and can turn the entire battlefield into a field of fire and rocks.


End file.
